New responsibility Chapter 2
by HatsuneMiku Chan
Summary: Akane's a princess and Ranma's a prince... same story, just don't know how to add them to the other story D: I'll try to figure it out.. unless you guys could help me? :3


I do not own Ranma ½ he belongs to Rumiko Takashi

** WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS! **

Chapter 2: Getting use to

As she tried on a new dress that her sister, Kasumi, had ordered by a seamstress, she started thinking about her soon-to-be husband, Ranma.

Though their meeting for the first time was no more than a few days ago, she already feels as if she knows him and has meet him before. Perhaps she had… but doesn't remember? Ranma's name wasn't foreign at all to her ears and its not a very common name either.

Akane does remember visiting a village called Nerima though. Though that was long ago, long before she turned 18, and doesn't remember a single thing, other than a boy whom she had forgotten his name, but had always wore a red Chinese shirt or a white shirt with golden cuffs… nah. It couldn't have been him. That boy use to always call her a tomboy anyways, though he was quite charming to her besides the comments made.

The sun was shining, and while one of the maids were taking Princess Akane's measurements, she kept on thinking.

This wasn't foreign either, to be spoiled and only wear the finest of clothes. For some odd reason, Akane was questioning everything about her life. Something just didn't click. She knows that Ranma isn't that unknown to her, and has a strong feeling she's met him before. However, she doesn't remember being treated like a princess exactly. In Nerima, she was treated like a tomboy because of her short hair, however no matter what, she liked it. She enjoyed her freedom in Nerima, but since she went to the northern lands to be a princess, which still didn't make sense to her how she started from a normal girl who loved martial arts to a princess, her freedom had ceased tenfold.

Questions just couldn't stop popping in her head. How did she become a princess? How long was she just a normal person? When did she become a princess? Before, she was a normal girl, going to school, martial arts, freedom. Something she missed the most. However as a princess you have many duties, and the people of your country come first.

She just didn't get it. And she probably never will. So she let it be.

The day was forlorn, and nothing out of the ordinary. The flowers were blooming, father was playing mahjong with King Genma, Kasumi was taking cooking classes, Nabiki was probably proposing a deal somewhere for money, and Akane, as usual, was locked up in her room reading a manga.

Where was Ranma though? She did want to get to know him more, and maybe ask him if he knows her from somewhere too. If he does, it's a good chance that they have met each other before. But of course it could also be one of those 'look-alike' situations.

Akane, wearing her regular clothes that her father usually forced her to wear to show some femininity, ran down the stairs and started to look for the soon-to-be king.

Everywhere she looked, there was no sign of Ranma. She couldn't exactly ask either because then her father would flip asking why she needed to speak with Ranma. She didn't quite understand how her father could be so protective, if even psycho at that when a man came near her for any reason.

He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the garden, he wasn't in his guest room, he wasn't in the living room, he wasn't in the dining room, he wasn't in any of the bedrooms, he wasn't in the library, he wasn't in the rooftop, he wasn't in the cooking classes, he wasn't in the study, he wasn't in the attic, he wasn't in the basement, he wasn't in any of the game rooms, and now lastly, it was time to check the dojo.

As Akane was approaching the dojo, she could already hear the wooden floor creaking with weight. She peeked through the crack of the slide door, only to reveal Ranma wearing only his black undershirt and regular pants. He was doing roundhouse kicks, regular kicks, boxing-like punches in midair, breaking bricks and wood in half or in little bits, and wiping his sweat on his forehead with a towel that laid around his neck here and there.

Oh, how Akane longed to go and practice in the dojo again. However, her father had forbidden it.

** 1 year earlier **

"_Ha-Yah!" Akane's battle yell boomed and bounced from wall to wall in the dojo. "Daddy! Could you pass me those bricks, please?"_

"_Oh Akane, one day your going to hurt yourself with all this training," sighed her defeated father, who passed her the bricks._

"_Never have I hurted myself though!"_

_Not yet, at least, her father thought._

_As Akane was going to break the brick in half, she miscalculated her destination on the brick, and a screech was sent throughout the whole dojo, if not the whole kingdom._

_Akane had broke her hand. For the first time ever, Akane felt weak, and because of this injury and her over protective father, he had forbidden Akane to ever spar, break bricks, or doing any types of training ever again. The princess must stay strong and healthy, in case she had to take over the country and take drastic measures, her father would always remind her._

_*_* Now **

Ranma was lucky. Because he was male, he was considered more powerful in comparison with any female. That's what bothered Akane most. Everyone throughout the whole kingdom doubted that women could ever overpower a man no matter how much they tried. Women are weak, men are powerful. That's just how it was around here, and she was sick of it.

It was getting chilly as a breeze came through, and Akane sneezed.

Immediately, Akane felt a pair of eyes burning at her, and she knew that she had blown her cover. Ranma was now aware of Akane peeping on him training, and blushed a bit on his right cheek.

"Princess?" He questioned.

~*~ Akane's POV ~*~

He was looking straight at me, with curiosity written all over his face. This was… quite awkward. How do I explain I was examining his fighting skills and at the same time, falling for him with his gracefulness in martial arts?

"Uh," I dumbly started. "Yes, its me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd, uh, you know, take a stroll and I saw the light on in the dojo. Sorry, I didn't know you were here, and when I saw…"

I wish I could of changed the story. It doesn't really make sense now that I think about it. If I was just taking a stroll and saw the light on, I could of just saw Ranma and then go on walking minding my own business. This was just plain out stalking in my opinion. Well, not stalking but spying.

"Saw?" He questioned, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I blushed a bit. I think he was on to me.

"Nothing, really. Just thought you came to check me out, as all," With an even bigger smirk on his face.

My face turned from pale, to a bloody red blush. That was kind of why I stayed, because I was checking him out.

"Don't be silly!" I tried to cover up my real reason.

"Don't lie," He had an even bigger grin on his face, however his eyes were compassionate, and had a bit of gladness and softness in it, as if that was what he wanted.

Should I just admit it and get it over with? It's the truth after all.

"Fine, I admit it, I was admiring your gracefulness in Martial Arts," was my final answer.

He started chuckling. "Your cute when you're in denial, you know that?"

This made me blush immensely. "I mean, before, I thought you were uncute, and called you a tomboy, but I hope you know I never meant it."

Tomboy? So… he is that boy from long ago?!

"Wait! You're the guy from Nerima that I met?!" I almost screamed in shock.

"The one and only, Ranma Saotome," As he finished he came by me to lean in really close, almost a millimeter away from my lips, and by this time, he was blushing as much as I was.

"Although, this time, I promise not to let you go so easily, Akane Tendo. I also promise you, that I'll seduce you more than last time, with more effort." He caressed my cheek with his right hand and blew soft, cool air on my ear from his mouth. I felt as if I could just fly from this soft, genuine gesture.

"Ranma, you baka," I giggled and had the same soft expression in my eyes as he did.

~*~Ranma's POV~*~

How could I have ever called her uncute, sexless, and a tomboy? Especially sexless, if anything, she were every opposite of anything and everything I've ever called her.

The prettiest girl I've ever seen in my whole life, turned into the most beautiful young woman that would ever exist in my life. With her brown chocolate soft eyes, to her flawless, pale skin, kissable full pink lips, soft blush on her cheeks, soft crimson blue short hair, broad shoulders, full breasts that would fit my hands perfectly, her wide, but gorgeous hips, and the areas I have not yet seen, are expected to be as perfect as she is.

I never would admit it, but I couldn't live without Akane in my life. The years I wasn't with her, I almost wanted to die. But I knew deep inside my heart, that one day we would be reunited. Its destiny, after all. It just has to be. Why else would my heart race only when I'm with her?

For a couple of minutes, all we did was stare and drown ourselves in each others eyes. Then, I leaned in and kissed her soft, tender lips. Its better than anything I could of ever dreamed of. It felt as if I was dead for my whole life, and I was all of the sudden resurrected by this maiden of beauty.

"Ranma..," I heard her almost moan my name. It was enough to make me hard, and I did my best efforts to hide it. The little things she does to me, it has a big effect on me no matter how small. She then leaned in more to kiss me harder, and before we knew it, I was on top of her, and she was below me, violently kissing each other.

As she caressed my back, I caressed her stomach which was now bare because I lifted her dress a bit, now revealing her panties and stomach, still hiding her breasts. I was going to take this slowly, and maybe, just maybe, she'll break in want and beg for my body.

I slowly nipped her neck giving her teasing hickies, and gently groping her covered breasts. Her soft, tender, but firm breasts felt like heaven for my hands. By now, my errection had been at it's peak, and I was about to lose control, wanting to jam my cock in her, breaking her hymen and claiming her as mine.

But I knew better than that. I knew that it would be painful for her for the first time, and I would have to take this slowly, but it was so damn hard!

Realizing for the first time, Akane was taking off my shirt and untying my pants which were slipping off almost completely if it hadn't been for my errection, which held the cloth in place. "Oh, someone's going on the naughty list this Christmas," I joked.

"Oh, and as if your not going on it too?" She teased back.

This is what I loved about her from minute one. She loved to tease me, and I loved it when she did. We could tell each other anything, though sometimes, in the past, I would always put my foot in my mouth and blurt something out that would always hurt her someway, one way or another. I always had that capability. To hurt her feelings, and it had always killed me inside.

"No, I'm going on the extremely naughty list," I had the seductive smirk on my face."And how are you going on that list?" She questioned with the same smile smacked on her face.

"Like this!" I ripped her dress off and removed her black laced bra and started sucking her right breast while groping the left one which will have the same attention as the right one. Akane was groaning and moaning in ecstasy, panting my name from time to time. This was extremely awesome. Akane tasted so goddamn good! It was almost like a drug, I was getting more and more addicted to sucking them the more I tasted them, and like a drink, getting me even more drunk in my emotion the longer my face was plastered on her chest.

I was going to go insane and thrust myself inside her any second now. I needed to claim her, to mate with her, to make her know that she's mine and no one else's. Don't you know how painful it is for me to have to wait, Akane?

She started moaning even louder when I started going lower and lower down her body, slipping her soaked matching black laced panties and throwing them in the pile along with the shredded dress of hers.

I was turning into an animal.

I dove into her sex and started lapping the wetness. This made her have an orgasm, but I kept on going and while still sucking her clitoris, fingering her, and I absorbed and savored her first orgasm from me and thought of it as a reward.

I was almost going ballistic.

By this time, I inserted two fingers in her, thrusting them in and out showing her no mercy while moving my hot tongue lightning fast up and down her slit.

I was about to remove my pants and thrust myself in her, but she then turned the tables on me boldly.

She practically tackled me and removed my pants and tracing her fingers over my manhood teasing it with butterfly kisses here and there.

"Akane…" a moan slipped out of my mouth. I kept on moaning when she slipped my penis out and started examining it and licking the head and going up and down my shaft. She ripped my boxers off, the same way as her dress. 'Payback' I heard her say almost as a whisper, which made me laugh. She then put her whole mouth, eating up my penis.

I had an orgasm this time, but I refused to cum now. I needed more. I placed both hands on her head and ferociously banged her head up and down my eleven inches, almost choking her. I started feeling her wetness drip down her sex onto my bare legs and scooped it up with my finger and licked it all up.

I wanted all of her.

"Akane.. I'm going to -CUM!" I orgasmed once again and along with Akane too as my semen escaped and dived into her throat.

That's it. I lost it.

Just then, I pinned Akane down and gave her the kiss of a lifetime, almost choking her and engulfing her in my mouth, while raising her legs onto my shoulders and teasing her entrance with my hard on.

Even after I released, I was still hard, and getting harder by the second. Before I knew it, I was already inside her, and just around her barrier.

"Akane… are you sure you want this?" I needed reassurance.

"I'm positive." She kissed me to reassure me. She leaned in even closer and whispered: "Show me no mercy."

With that, I thrusted myself in her, breaking her hymen.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed in sheer pleasure, noticing that Akane and I said that in unison.

"FUCK YES, FUCK YES!" I screech more, almost cracking my voice. I absolutely don't give a fuck if our fathers heard, hell, I wouldn't care if the whole kingdom heard. All that mattered right now was me pleasuring my love of my life, my soon to be wife, Akane Tendo.

Akane was going insane. Her eyes rolled completely to the limit of her eye balls, while sloppering all over herself while her tongue was sticking out. It turned me on even more to see her this way. I showed her no mercy, just as she instructed and gave me permission to. I gave her all of me.

I changed our position into doggy style, where I held both her arms behind her banging myself as hard and fast as I could so I could hear her scream sweet, erotic name she yelled during her orgasm one more time.

She decided to turn the tables again, trying to do the same exact thing I tried on her on me.

I sat with my legs crossed as she was on top of me, tying her legs around my back and her arms locked around my neck.

"Fuck me," She pleaded.

"With pleasure," I devilishly said with my seducing devilish smirk.

She jumped up and down and her breasts were bouncing everywhere, except her left one, which was clinged in my mouth being sucked. I played with the other one, making sure her nipples were always erect, and that her nubs were always red and swollen and filled with my bite marks.

"I'm gonn-gonna cum Ranma!" Akane, with her vibrating voice from her jumping up and down said.

"Same he- Ahh!"

Before I could finish, my semen was already on its way to her womb.

"AHHH!" Akane screamed with pleasure as I kissed her roughly to quiet her.

We both fell to the wooden ground, exhausted to even care if any of our parents were to come in and see us naked.

"I love you, Akane Tendo," I finally spurted out.

"I love you too, Ranma Saotome," She returned the gesture.

~*~ Akane's POV ~*~

It was amazing. Ranma inside me, his throbbing dick inside me, begging to go even deeper inside of me. I went completely insane and my vision blurred, even after when we finished. I could still feel his cum tracing down my inner thigh, spurting out of my pussy. Just then, I felt Ranma in between my legs sucking away the cum clean. I put my index in my pussy to get some cum and started sucking on it. Its intoxicating, I can't get enough of it. Ranma's hot tongue going up and down my slit, sucking on my labia and lips and clit, it was pure, pleasurable and painful mixed, fun.

"Ranma," I giggled, along with my blush on my face. "Yes, my beautiful wife?" He had the soft expression in his eyes again. I saw pure lust and love in his eyes. It was genuine.

"How are we going to get back inside the castle, husband? You tore my clothes apart… not that I minded," I winked at him, causing him to blush more.

"Oh," he chuckled. "I didn't think about that, but I do have an idea."

Before I could object, he was holding me bridal style and he was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, until we finally came into my room.

"Our fathers did say we were to sleep together, right?" He had the devilish grin on his face again.

We were already tucked into the extra-extra large king sized bed, turned off the lights, and I slept in Ranma's bare arms, and he held me by my small, naked waist, for we had slept naked tonight.

"I love you Ranma, with all my heart," I said breaking the silence.

"I love you more, Akane, with all my heart," hugging me tighter.

"I will protect you from anything, I swear. And I'll never, ever, EVER, let you go. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, my love," I finally said.

Before we knew it, we were fast asleep.

So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Please, leave reviews! This is my first story fanfic, and I don't want it to be bad! Thanks so much, and No, this story if far from over, so expect strong, LONG lemons folks ;)

~HatsuneMiku Chan 3


End file.
